Home
by Is Maith Liom Uachtar Reoite
Summary: Abby Johnson has been in and out of care homes as long as she can remember. All her life she has been searching for somewhere to call home. Has she finally found it?


**Author's Note: This is my first Tracy Beaker fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except my OC. All the rest belongs to the wonderful Jacqueline Wilson.**

My new careworker Elaine got out of the car and got my bag, full of my most prized posessions. I didn't have many. I've been moved in and out of care homes all my life. I don't even know who my parents are or why I'm in care in the first place.

Elaine helped me out. I rolled my eyes and jerked out of her grip. Everyone seems to think I'm so delicate because I'm small and petite for an eleven-year-old and because I never seem to settle in anywhere. I just don't feel comfortable in any of the other care-homes I've been in. They're all full of soppy little kids who feel sorry for themselves 24/7 and care-workers who try to sympathise withus, but who don't know anything about us really.

"This is Elm Tree House. Now I know it looks big and scary at first..." Elaine began but I interuppted her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what my last care-worker told me. This place looks _so scary_" I said sarcastically. Unfortunately Elaine doesn't understand sarcasm.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll soon settle in. It's a lovely place and the kids are so nice and sweet..." Oh great, another load of soppy kids. Elaine was still talking but I ignored her. I picked up my bag and marched into the house. It took Elaine a moment to realise I had gone in. She hurried after me.

The house wasn't bad, nice and big. Another care-worker was ready to greet me. He shook my hand and I immediately felt more inclined to talk to him than Elaine.

"I'm Mike Milligan," he said. "Welcome to Elm Tree House."

"I'm Abby," I said. "When's dinner?" Mike gave an amused smile. Elaine hurried in and bumped into me.

"Thank Heavens Mike, there she is," she puffed. I marvelled at how out of breath she was, after only that short walk from the car to the door. I know, I know. I can be a bit unmerciful when I don't like people.

"Well, come on and meet the other children. They're all eager to meet you," Elaine said. I scowled. The word eager remided me of small puppies begging to go for a walk. Sorry to all those dog-lovers out there, I got bitten by a dog when I was six and ever since I havn't liked dogs.

Elaine, once again, misinterpreted my scowl for worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in fine," she said, leading me towards the living-room. As we got closer, a huge pandamonium was heard. We hurried towards the room. She burst in while I peered around the doorway. I noticed a girl with horrible golden hair was standing out of it all, with a frown on her face, but she was the only bad thing about the scene.

The whole room was full of feathers and cushions flying through the air. Two girls were in the midst of it while a group of boys had joined in. Elaine hurried in between the girls and immediately got pummeled with a load of cushions. I grinned and bounded over to hit her with a spare cushion.

"Who're you?" a girl with huge wild brown curls shouted to me over the noise.

"I'm Abby," I called back. Elaine resurfaced. I bounded over to the door again and picked up my bag, looking completely innocent.

"Tracy, Justine. That was a horrible show of beaviour for our new girl to see," she said. All heads turned to me. Tracy, the one with the brown curls, winked at me.

"That was brilliant," I said, grinning. Elaine looked disapproving.

"See, a bad example already. Now, Louise, you were sensible about that, you may show Abby around," Elaine said to the girl with the golden curls. She hurried out of the room, muttering to herself about "telling Mike." Louise came over to me with a big smile on her face but I flopped on the couch beside Tracy. She grinned at me.

"I'm Abby Johnson," I said.

"I'm Tracy Beaker. Future superstar, famous author..."

"And the greatest idiot," Justine finished for Tracy.

"You be quiet, Justine Littlewood," said Tracy. They glared at each other.

"Gosh, she's a pain isn't she," I said, nodding at Elaine's retreating back. Louise frowned in confusion.

"That's not very nice," she said. I sighed. My appearance of an angel again. Eveyone expects me to zoom down on trouble and zap it with my 'magic wand' and solve it. You might have guessed, but I thrive on trouble.

"That's exactly what she is," Tracy told me. "Elaine the Pain, we call her."

"Brilliant" I said. The boys gathered around and introuduced thenselves. Soon we were discussing pranks to pull on Elaine. Mike came to call us into dinner. Walking into the kitchen with Tracy and the others I suddenly realised, I was Home.

**Author's Note: And that's it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
